


Pasta, Puppies, and Cute Boyfriends

by eastern_westward_home (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pasta, Puppies, Teasing, god I haven't written fluff in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eastern_westward_home
Summary: Originally posted as a part of my Gerita oneshot book, but then I decided to turn this into a single oneshot.Human names used!Written in a light accent for Ludwig.I dunno how to explain this oneshot, so you're going to have to read it :/Sorry for any inconvenience...
Relationships: GerIta, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Pasta, Puppies, and Cute Boyfriends

Ludwig sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Feliciano was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. Ludwig sniffed the air. _Pasta,_ he thought, and then chuckled. He was about to flip the page when he heard excited barking and Feliciano yell, “LUDWIG!”

Ludwig and Feliciano had recently bought a German Shepherd puppy named Rocki. He had the standard colours of a German Shepherd, but with a splash of white over his nose. And, in Ludwig’s opinion, he was the cutest little thing. “Next to Feli,” murmured Ludwig under his breath. Then, louder, he called, “coming, Feli!”

He stood, put the newspaper down and headed into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was a disaster zone: Rocki was trying to attack Feliciano’s bunny slippers, and Feliciano was trying to keep his slippers away. His hair was tousled, and he had a dusting of flour over his nose. 

When he saw Ludwig, he began to smile, but it quickly became a grimace as he side-stepped Rocki’s attempt to bite the slipper.

“Luddy!” he cried, exasperated.

“Can” -he hopped away from Rocki - “you” -Rocki pounced on Feliciano’s right foot as he was jumping towards Ludwig. “-WAHG!” Feliciano yelped as he lost his balance and fell toward Ludwig. Ludwig lunged forward and caught him before he crashed to the floor. “Bad dog,” he grumbled as Rocki took advantage of Feliciano’s moment of helplessness to grab a bunny slipper and flee from the kitchen.

Ludwig laughed and propped Feliciano back onto his feet. “Oh, Feli.” 

Feliciano glared at him. Suddenly his expression paled and he dashed to the stove top, crying, “the pasta! OH NO! OH MY GOSH! OH NONONONONO! THE PASTAAAAAAA!”

He opened the pot’s lid and a massive steam cloud billowed out. Feliciano lugged the heavy pot to the sink and poured the hot water and cooked noodles into a sieve already there. Once he did that, he put the pot to the side and raced back to the stove top to stir the pasta sauce. 

Ludwig watched this, an amused expression playing on his lips. “Do you vant me to help?” he asked.

Feliciano turned to him. “What do you think?” he snarled, his hands on his hips.

Shrugging, Ludwig said, “I suppose so.” 

He started to inch away toward the doorway. “I’m going to go find Rocki-”

“Oh _no you don’t.”_ Feliciano opened a cupboard, pulled out a bowl and shoved it toward Ludwig. 

Ludwig grabbed it before it could fall, and then looked questioningly toward Feliciano. 

“Set the table,” said Feliciano.

Ludwig dropped to the floor and started salamming wildly. “Yes… master…”

Feliciano glared at him. “Shut up if you want to live.” Then he paused, and then said, “and get up off the floor, you look like a fool.”

Laughing, Ludwig leapt to his feet. “You are so _cute_ when you’re mad!” 

He leaned forward and pinched Feliciano’s cheek. 

“Gah!” cried Feliciano, jerking backward.

“Too cute, cute cute!” Ludwig sang-said.

“Stop quoting Reddie moments and set the table,” said Feliciano, turning away before Ludwig could see the blush that crept into his cheeks.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have a Reddie reference in there. Why? Because Reddie is what sTARTED THIS WHOLE DARN THINg-  
> (I got Wattpad because of Reddie, and because of Wattpad, I got Ao3)


End file.
